superloganmariofandomcom-20200213-history
The Angry Birds
' The Angry Birds '''are 5 roundlike birds and new protagonists in SuperMarioLogan's new series: Black Yoshi and the Birds. Starting out as antagonists, they befriend Black Yoshi when he agrees to let them live there. Biography In SML Movie: The Bird, the toucan named Skittles (by Woody) escaped a local zoo and had a baby in a tree outside Mario's house. Skittles was adopted by Woody while the egg was kept in the tree. Later in the movie, Shrek and Black Yoshi were out for revenge on Skittles for many annoyances (examples: Eating Shrek's McDonald's, sleeping in Shrek's bed, attacking Black Yoshi's Xbox controller, etc.) Black Yoshi then shot and killed Skittles, only afterward realizing the bird was worth $20,000,000. Outside of the house, Skittles's egg hatched, revealing a red bird. Black Yoshi and the Birds The red baby bird, known as Big Red, joined with his brothers named Blue, Taliban, and Speedy when he learned Black Yoshi murdered Skittles. They broke into his house and trashed his room. Black Yoshi returned from his tan to see his trashed room and his scratched, out-of-case Call of Duty: Black Ops disk. The "Angry Birds" revealed themselves in their song "The Angry Birds Rap." The birds tell Black Yoshi that he killed their mother, but Black Yoshi defends himself by saying Shrek did it and Mario dressed as him and did it. Taliban disagrees and the birds plan to kill him. Black Yoshi attempts to barter a deal if they agree not to kill him, to which Big Red complies by listing his conditions: Bthat they can live here since they have no home or mom. Red reveals a fifth bird, a White Bird named Tony, is coming. He also says he's a little different, and while Speedy and him try to skirt around it, Taliban shouts the truth: "He's gay! He's straight up homo! He's freaking gayer than...Adam Lambert!", to which they clamor in agreement. Black Yoshi tries to shrug it off, claiming several people inside are gay like Mario, Shrek, and Woody, and definitely Toad (As far as we know, Mario, Shrek, and Woody clearly aren't by any stretch, but Toad...we aren't sure about him). Despite brushing it off, it's clear he's uncomfortable at the notion. Red continues to talk of his homosexuality but then someone knocks on the door. A girly-boy voice asks if his brothers were in there and that his makeup is crusting up. Big Red dishearteningly confirms it's Tony. In Episode 2, Black Yoshi orders the Birds to clean his room. noting Mario will kick them out if he finds the place is a wreck, and goes to answer the door. Meanwhile, Tony is outside whining as he continues knocking on the door. He starts complaining about how nobody cares about what he thinks, and aren't interested in coming to his parties, and wants to to knock on the window, but can't because someone might open the door and continues whining (it's as fucking annoying as it sounds). Once Black Yoshi opens the front door, Tony starts cheering, to which Black Yoshi is ashamed and deeply uncomfortable to see (as Big Red predicted). He reluctantly opens the door and lays down the rules for Tony, among which are not wearing makeup, not calling any of his friends ("Meaning no Chad, no Terry, no Booboo, no Tutu, no Clicky Clock "clik clik clik" Wiener, none of that!"). While Tony constantly flirts with him and suggests a lot of gay things (such as calling Chad, his presumed boyfriend), Black Yoshi refuses them all and brings him to the room, including yanking off some fruity flower thing he wears. Thankfully, the Birds have fixed the room spic and span, which overjoys Black Yoshi and he thanks the other 4 Birds for fixing his room, which is different. When getting ready to high five Big Red, Tony gets offended and states the he though "he was Yoshi's bird." Getting fed up with Tony's gayness, Black Yoshi chews the Birds out for not telling him this. He further tells Red he needs to "do something" about Tony. Big Red tells Tony he can't sleep in their room. Tony tries to convince them (because he wanted to bunk with Taliban) and, in rage, says he doesn't love any of them anymore. He then goes to sleep in the closet. Although Taliban is relieved at the quiet, they hear Tony singing (and possibly doing very disturbing things, and calling Chad). Red tells Taliban he spoke too soon. None of the 5 Birds even knew their mortal enemies, the Pigs, were just outside the house. In Episode 3, Big Red tells Black Yoshi that with Tony sleeping in the closet he doesn't have to worry about being molested, Mario then walks in and is shocked to see the Birds and instantly asks them who they are, the Birds get ready to do ''The Angry Birds Rap but Black Yoshi saves them the trouble and introduces them himself, but Mario isn't happy to have uninvited guests and angrily tells them to leave. Although Mario and Black Yoshi are going back and forth on who gets to stay (which, let's be fair, Mario's kind of being a dick since Black Yoshi is trying to make up for killing Skittles) Taliban gets worked up and pleads for Mario not kick them out, but his temper gets the best of him, even though Blue tries to calm him down, Taliban shouts that he's about to BLOW (Tony hilariously bursts out the closet saying "I like to blow~!". Eesh, he's a creepy little faggot, then again, not nearly as bad as Cody will be in a few years). Taliban then explodes, knocking Mario out of the room. Mario comes back in to ask what happened, unaware his hat is off. The Birds begin to laugh at him, while Black Yoshi lets Mario know his hat is off. Mario gets upset and runs off crying and Black Yoshi tells the Birds how they get rid of Mario is by revealing his half-baldness. The Birds and Black Yoshi go to sleep, Meanwhile the Pigs are trying to break in the house, but are failing miserably. They then notice a pizza delivery boy walking up to the house, with a box of fresh, hot pizza in-tow. The Pigs sneak over to the front door, while the pizza guy walks up to the door. Shrek answers the door to take the pizza, but refuses to pay, making the pizza guy walk away in despair. Shrek gets ready to eat the pizza when all of a sudden, he has to take a crap (as always). Te then sets the pizza down on the counter, to which the Pigs reveal that they were in the pizza box. Meanwhile, the Birds and Black Yoshi are fast asleep, when Tony comes out of the closet (geddit? cause he's a fag?) and tries to wake up Black Yoshi by whispering, when Black Yoshi doesn't answer, Tony gets annoyed and yells "OMG! ANSWER ME!!". Black Yoshi wakes up pissed off and angrily asks him want he wants. Tony tells him he has to go to bathroom, but he can't go alone because he's afraid monsters will eat him. Black Yoshi flat out refuses, ("No, I ain't going with you! That's disgusting and gay! Go by yourself!"). Tony pleads and says that Chad usually goes with him. Black Yoshi still refuses. Tony grumbles that he'll call Chad in the morning. Tony tells Black Yoshi if he doesn't return, it is because he befriended the monster. Tony then angrily stomps to the bathroom. Black Yoshi notices a chance to lock Tony out, and without hesitation, instantly does that. Tony, meanwhile, walks in the bathroom to find out someone left the toilet seat up, reluctantly puts it down, then he closes the door and pees. After coming out he walks back the room, only to find out it's locked. Tony gets upset and then starts yelling at the top of his lungs, asking why the Birds and Black Yoshi hate him, saying that they put him through so much stress, and complaining how it gives him an eating disorder and high blood pressure (surprisingly waking nobody up). He then cries loudly, then notices an open door, and walks in to find Toad sleeping. He asks Toad if can sleep with him. Toad, asleep, says he can (albeit calling him Mario) Tony then snuggles with Toad for warmth. After telling him goodnight, Toad sleepily says "Goodnight, Mario...". In Episode 4, Toad wakes up to Tony in his bed and is at first terrified and surprised, upset that Tony might've molested him, even though Tony denies that, saying "they only cuddled" (yeah, right) The Angry Birds Big Red - A Red Bird and the apparent leader of the Birds. He'll break your neck if you talk smack to him, as stated in the rap. Speedy - A Yellow Bird and the second in command as stated in the rap. He talks very fast, and thus people think he's on crack. Blue - A suicidal Blue Bird with issues. Despite this, he seemed quite rational and intelligent, and shows concern for Taliban. He can split into three doubles of himself. Taliban - A Black Bird and the baddest Bird out there with the ability to explode. Unfortunately has a really bad temper, and when sufficiently enraged, he will explode in fury, but comes back each episode. Tony - A gay White Bird﻿. He is one of the main birds. He is in love with Black Yoshi and the 5 other birds, although most of them really don't like him, especially Black Yoshi and Taliban. He however forms a friendship with Toad. Chad - A Green Bird with a long beak who is Tony's boyfriend. He seems to have a Spanish accent, and has a tendency to address his friends as "baby" in a sexy voice (regardless of whether or not they're Tony). Enemies In Black Yoshi and the Birds Episode 2, three pigs, a regular, helmet, and King Pig, walk up to the Mario house, knowing the Birds are there. The pigs, except King Pig, can't oink. They served as the primary antagonists of the miniseries, and were killed at the end, but this time permanently. Category:Black Yoshi and the Birds Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villians